


Bahaya dalam Harapan

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), American Psycho - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Prologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaim ke  Bret Easton Ellis & Karen McCullah Lutz, Kirsten Smith. Saya ga ambil untung cuma, ngebut nulis sebelum internet mati orz Drabble ini <s>adalah pengantar utk fic berisi mereka berdua dan tambahan yang ehem. #plak anaknya DC Comics maksud saya.</s> cuma pengandaian. Saya ga jadi bikin fic tentang mereka.</p><p>edit: 18 Maret 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bahaya dalam Harapan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim ke Bret Easton Ellis & Karen McCullah Lutz, Kirsten Smith. Saya ga ambil untung cuma, ngebut nulis sebelum internet mati orz Drabble ini ~~adalah pengantar utk fic berisi mereka berdua dan tambahan yang ehem. #plak anaknya DC Comics maksud saya.~~ cuma pengandaian. Saya ga jadi bikin fic tentang mereka.
> 
> edit: 18 Maret 2015

Tidak ada yang salah dengan inderamu ketika menganggap Bateman adalah Wayne. Pribadi flamboyan suka berfoya-foya dan dangkal. Tak menarik. Hanya pengikut. Tentu saja mereka mengikuti norma. Norma orang kelas atas berduit dengan stereotip tak setia. _Bad boys_ penurut stereotip melawan perubahan. Kemudian pendapatmu berubah kala menabrakkan mereka dengan Sang Musuh.

Meteorit menyala terang merobek langit menghantam gunung dingin nan bisu. Kehidupan lama mati, kehidupan baru berbeda dengan dulu. Musuh itu Patrick. Musuh _itu_ tak bernama, hanya wajah dengan senyum menawan kebahagiaan dan harapan.

Mereka Verona dengan dualisme dalam satu raga. Mereka adalah harapan yang bersembunyi dalam bahaya.

Atau justru sebaliknya.


End file.
